Troubled Souls
by I'm Just One Hell Of A Butler
Summary: What if Kimimaro had not died in battle? What if he saved Neji's life and brought Neji to Orochimaru? What will happen now that Neji is on the other side, how will Konoha react? And what if Neji had amnesia, not knowing that he was fighting against his friends.
1. Chapter 1

_Darkness._

 _It was the only thing Kimimaro could see._

' _What happened?'_

 _Oh yes, he had been about to deliver the final attack that would've ended the Shinobi their lives but his illness had gotten him before he could._

' _Am I dead?'_

 _He was just floating around in the darkness._

' _Not quite'_

 _Kimimaro quickly turned around, 'Who's there?!'_

 _Before him floated a figure, it was a girl, she looked young and had long light blond, almost white, hair, ice blue eyes and a pale skin. She was wearing a white dress that had been cut to reach her mid-thigh at the front of the dress and reached her ankles at the back. She was the image of eternal, of beauty, she would've represented the power of angles if it hadn't been for the tear marks on her face._

' _Who're you' Kimimaro asked._

' _I'm the angel who decides over the troubled souls, my name is Miyu.'_

' _If I'm not dead, then where am I?'_

' _This is a place between life and death, I decide what happens to the troubled souls, do I let them pass? Where do I send them? Do I let them return back to life?'_

' _Then why am I here? Do you need to decide over my fate?'_

' _I can feel that your soul is troubled, I can see your past, and I can see that life has been unfair to you, you were not supposed to die, so I've decided to let you return. You shall go back to life, there you will find another troubled soul, he's dying, so I beg you, please take care of him. As repayment, take care of the boy.'_

' _What boy? What are you talking about?'_

' _You'll see once you're back on earth. When you regain consciousness, a light shall guide you to someone who can cure your disease, I'll lend you some of my powers. I only ask of you to save the boy and have a future where you can finally be truly happy.'_

 _Miyu floated closer and placed her hand over Kimimaro's heart 'I'm sure you'll bring peace in the life of some troubled souls, so go, I'll be watching over you.' Then Kimimaro's vision faded out._


	2. Chapter 2

Kimimaro frowned, he had been walking for hours and still couldn't find the boy Miyu spoke off, what if someone else found him?

No, Miyu would've told him, how he knew that? Because half an hour ago Kimimaro tried to take a break when he suddenly was hit by lightning and heard an angry voice yell at him to "get his lazy ass up and moving"

Which means that Miyu can definitely communicate with him and knows what he's doing, so she is probably also looking over the boy he is supposed to find and help.

Kimimaro sighed for the umpteenth time and rubbed his head, he could feel a headache approaching.

Just when Kimimaro was about to give up and receive whatever punishment the goddes will throw at him, he sensed something, he did not know why he didn't sense it before but he could feel the slightest pulse of chakra, but it was depleting fast.

He quickly ran over to the place where the signal came from. When he arrived, the first thing he noted was that the place looked like a warzone.

Destruction all over, Kimimaro then noticed the body of Kidomaru and immediately understood that his oponent must've been a strong one to leave a warzone and not dying 5 minutes in battle like most opponents that fought against Kidomaru.

He walked further into the warzone looking for Kidomaru's opponent, he had a feeling that that person was the one he was supposed to help.

He had been looking around for ten minutes when he noticed a form laying in the distance. He aproached it and saw that it was a boy, he had brown hair and looking at the mark on the boy's forehead, he was a branch member of the Hyuuga clan. And indeed, when Kimimaro opened the boy's eyes to look at them, he was met with a pair of lilac eyes.

Definitely a Hyuuga.

He picked the kid up bridal style, he did not think slinging him over his shoulder would be good for the boy's state, his wounds were grave.

Kimimaro quickly left the battle field before someone from Konoha showed up looking for the Hyuuga.

* * *

After finding the boy and walking towards where Kimimaro thought Orochimaru's hideout was, he came across of an old hut, he first thought about passing it but could sense chakra inside, and the boy he was carrying really needed medical attention right away so there was only one solution.

Kimimaro sighed again and knocked on the door.

An old lady opened it and gasped when she saw the Hyuuga.

"My, oh my, come in! Quickly!" She practically dragged him inside before ordering the Kaguya to lie the boy down on her couch.

"Do you know anything about medical ninjutsu?" Kimimaro asked, he did not want to risk the boy dying, Miyu would be pissed and he did not want to get hit by another lightning bolt, no thank you.

"What kind of question is that, sweetie, of course I know medical ninjutsu, I was the one that learned it to some of the greatest medical shinobi! For example Tsunade, that was a feisty woman but a medical genius! I taught her everything she knows! I wonder how she's doing ..." The woman began rambling while grabbing things to heal the Hyuuga.

Kimimaro thought it would be best if he kept silent about the fact that he was a follower of Lord Orochimaru.

* * *

"And that, my boy, is how Hashirama had saved Madara from a squirrel."

"Ma'am, didn't Hashirama and Madara live way before you, how do you know that story, it sounds like you were there"

"Don't forget that I'm a medical nin, I have my secrets for staying young~"

The longer Kimimaro was hanging out with the lady, the more he began to respect her.

Right now they were waiting for the Hyuuga to wake up, the old lady had been healing him for the past 4 hours and was now taking a break, Kimimaro had never met such a great medic-nin.

"I was wondering, why do you live all the way out here? You could be living in a village, learning new disciples some healing techniques- The village I come from has a medic nin but he could use your knowledge!" Kimimaro remembered how Kabuto was unable to help him when he was ill but he knew that the woman could've helped him if she had been there.

"I appreciate that you want me to help your village but I'm old, I have my secrets to a long life, but I'm not immortal, I'm planning on spending my last days here in peace, I want to leave this world with a peaceful mind, knowing I did lots of good things, knowing that I saved that young fellow you brought in is more than enough for my final days, I can feel my end coming. I don't need the busy life of the city to be the last thing I know before I die."

Kimimaro nodded silently.

"I think we should both go and rest, this was a long day, I can see the exhaustion in your eyes. Don't worry I'll take care of the young fellow."

Kimimaro smiled and told her that if she was tired she should wake him up and he would take watch over the boy.

"Goodnight Kimimaro" The woman said bowing to him and taking a seat near the young Hyuuga.

* * *

It was 6 in the morning when Kimimaro woke up, he had slept in, normally he was up way sooner.

He went downstairs to see the woman asleep in her chair, he grabbed a blanket and covered her with it. When he went looked at the woman's calendar he noticed that today Orochimaru was planning on moving to another hideout. The bad aspect of this was that he did not tell anyone which hideout so no one could tell the enemy this piece of information, heck, the only reason Kimimaro knew about it was because he had heard Kabuto talk about it while he was packing some of his medical equipment.

Kimimaro grabbed a piece of paper, wrote his thanks on it, placed it on the woman's table and picked the Hyuga up, if he were to make it in time, he should move now, the Hyuga was medically fine now, the woman was a super genius in the medical field after all.

Running through the forest towards the hideout with an unconscious person was difficult enough, but add to that the fact that the unconscious person was beginning to stir and move, made it even harder.

The sole Kaguya clan survivor did not know what to do, what if the Hyuuga woke up and would start to try and fight him? They did not have time for that.

He did not have to wonder any longer for the Hyuuga opened his eyes and groaned.

"Who are you?" were the first words leaving the boy's lips.

"Wait, where am I? Where are we going, but most importantly, who am I?"


End file.
